


Sleepy Reminiscing

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel happily contemplates where she and Joey are now and the bright future yet to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I've written really sappy, sleepy established relationship fluff for one of my ships. Apparently, I love writing about sleepy people in love.
> 
> This fic is set post-canon. It makes sense if you imagine that the breakup in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) never happened or if you imagine some scenario where Rachel and Joey get back together after the series finale.
> 
> A line in this fic was inspired by what Rachel said about soulmates in 8.16 (TOW Joey Tells Rachel) when she said that she does believe there is one perfect person out there for everyone and that she will find him when she stops looking for him.

When Rachel returned to the bedroom, Joey was sitting up and gazing at her with a tired, worried expression. “Did you get sick again?” He yawned and ran his hand through his hair.

Rachel grimaced a bit and sat down on the bed next to Joey “I just had to go to the bathroom. Sorry for waking you up, hon.”

Joey shook his head and lay back down. “Wanted to make sure I was taking good care of you.”

Rachel grinned lightly at him and lay down on her side, her most comfortable position these days. “You always do.”

Joey settled his chest comfortably against her back and kissed the nape of her neck. “Missed you when you were gone. The bed was starting to feel cold without you.” He draped his left arm over her body and gently stroked Rachel’s pregnant belly. She could feel the cool metal from his wedding band through her pajama top.

Rachel placed her hand, which sported a matching wedding band and a sparkling diamond ring, over Joey’s. “You really like seeing me pregnant, don’t you Joe?”

“Just reminds me of when I first fell in love with you,” Joey mumbled against her ear. Rachel knew that had been a difficult time for her husband, but she didn’t hear a hint of pain in his voice. He sounded fondly nostalgic at the memory.

“When did that happen for you, anyway?” Rachel wondered aloud.

“That time I took you out on the date ‘cause you missed being able to go out,” Joey answered. Rachel recalled that night and how they had both had such a good time. “Best first date I ever had. And then, the next night, _Cujo_. Holding you like that, I never wanted to stop. Freaked me out at the time though.”

Rachel yawned. “And now?”

“Now I’m happy because I get to hold you all the time, and I don’t have to stop.” Joey nuzzled her hair. “Go to sleep, Mrs. Tribbiani. More reminiscing in the morning.”

Rachel smiled as Joey used one of his favorite nicknames for her. “Night, Mr. Tribbiani.” Joey quickly dozed off, but Rachel stayed awake, gazing at her stomach where her devoted husband rested a protective hand over her and their growing child. When she first met Joey, she had never imagined that they would end up together. They had both grown and changed so much since then. It took her a little longer to understand than it had for Joey, but she had found her soul mate when she had stopped looking and discovered that he had been right in front of her for years. Rachel happily contemplated where they were now and the bright future yet to come. A few moments later, she blissfully joined her husband in slumber.


End file.
